


7 Days to Love You

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto comes to visit Rin in Australia, Rin finds out the importance of grabbing the moment. Because falling in love is never simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Flowers~~ / **Warmth ******
> 
> Lightly edited and unbetaed.

The two week training had been good, really good, which didn’t change that today was turning out to be shitty. It was raining, seriously pouring, and all Rin had was his flimsy jacket as he made his way to the dorms. He had been called out by his coach, so instead of being dropped off with the rest of the team at the dorms, he was now running across campus in the rain.

Maybe he would have been better prepared for the weather if he had just checked his phone, but his phone had been out of commission since the first day of training camp after some of his teammates had been roughhousing in the showers and accidentally knocked into him. His phone had fallen out of his pocket and straight into a puddle. When one of the guys had tried to grab it and dry it off quick, he slipped and the next thing Rin knew his phone was smashed into the wall of a running shower. It was no salvaging after that.

“At least it isn’t spiders,” Rin mumbled to himself as he hurried to his dorm. That had been traumatizing. Australia was one fucked up place. Because there should be no way it should rain spiders, seriously.

Rin gritted his teeth, glancing up every once in a while to make sure he didn’t crash into anyone. He kept doing that, almost to his dorm and hopefully a hot shower and bed, that was until his gaze landed on something. Rin did a double take, blinking in astonishment.

“No way,” Rin said, staring.

But the longer he looked the more his mind told him that yes he was definitely seeing what he thought he was seeing. The tall muscular figure stood outside the sports dorm, his head tilted back, as rain slid down his body. The water slicked back his light brown hair and soaked through his clothes. And yet he just stood there, his face tilted up to the sky, letting the rain pour over him. A smile curling his lips, a smile that was almost peaceful, but tinged with sadness.

Rin felt his heart clench in his chest. He shook himself and focused on the matter at him.

Standing in front of his dorm in fucking Australia was one Makoto Tachibana.

He walked the few meters towards Makoto. “Yo.”

Makoto turned his head towards Rin. That same smile on his lips, before his eyes widened. “Rin?”

“Yeah,” Rin said, his brow furrowing. “Expecting someone else?”

Makoto blinked. “Rin! You can-“

Then abruptly Makoto wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.

Rin sputtered, completely taken off-guard. Makoto was hugging him. Warmth slid through his body, and heat burned his cheeks. But he didn’t want him to let go. It felt good, so good. It reminded him of home, of Iwatobi and Samezuka, of dreams, but mostly it was Makoto. Makoto who Rin-

“Ah! Sorry,” Makoto said as he pulled away, but he didn’t look sorry at all. Instead he was smiling, bright and happy, like Rin was the best thing his eyes could every see. “It’s just good to meet you.”

Rin nodded, hoping the blush on his cheeks had managed to cool or at least Makoto would think it was because of the rain. Which it totally was.

“What are you even doing here?” Rin asked, because Makoto didn’t just show up in Australia and hug him. That was more something Gou or Nagisa would do. Even the Mikoshiba brothers, but not Makoto.

Makoto smile wobbled, before steadying. “I wanted to see you.”

Rin’s heart thumped hard in his chest, and no, Makoto couldn’t have possibly meant it the way it sounded, because from his knowledge Makoto’s whole world was Haru. And Rin had never told him about the strange warmth that spread through his body whenever Makoto smiled at him.

“Uh, we should get inside,” Rin said, trying to regain control of the situation that was so out of his normal frame of reference. Rin turned away to lead them inside, because he knew if he didn’t he would keep staring at Makoto and something he should never say would spill from his mouth and ruin the balance he had managed to keep between them.

Who was he kidding? That balance was wrecked to all hell the moment he had seen Makoto standing in front of his dorm. A Makoto without a Haru or anyone else, just him, alone, alone with Rin. Rin fumbled with his keys and dropped them.

“Shit.” He leaned down to pick them up, but before he could Makoto got to them first.

Makoto stared at the keys in his hand, stared at them for a long time.

Rin frowned and worried seeped through his body. “Makoto?” Something was wrong. He should have known that. No way would Makoto just show up in Australia on a whim. Did something happen with his family? With Haru?

“Rin,” Makoto said softly. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Makoto, what the hell’s going on? You’re freaking me out.”

Makoto looked up at Rin. “Sorry. I know I’m acting strangely, but I still need you to promise me.”

Rin stared at Makoto and he wanted to say hell no, and demand Makoto tell him what was going on, and Rin was going to do just that, excep, Makoto’s eyes were so resign, so sad, and he didn’t think he had ever seen Makoto like this.

“What’s the promise?” Rin asked instead.

Makoto gave him a grateful smile and really that was all types of unfair, because who could really resist that.

“As long as I’m with you, can you not contact anyone from Iwatobi?”

Rin frowned. “What?”

Makoto chewed on his body lip and looked away. “I know that’s a lot to ask, but I just need you to do that…if I’m going to stay.”

Rin stared hard at Makoto. “So if I don’t promise you, then you’re going to leave?”

Makoto didn’t say anything, but that was answer enough.

Rin hated being backed into a corner, but he was more bewildered that it was Makoto doing it. What the hell was going on?

Rin knew there was only one way to find out. “Fine.”

Makoto didn’t look up at him. “That means everyone, even Gou.”

“I said fine, didn’t I? Besides, my phone is broken. I’ll just replace it after you leave.”

“No emails or skype either.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “I get it. Just you and me in our own little fucked up world.” Rin flushed when he realized what he just said.

Makoto straightened up and handed Rin his keys, a warm smile on his lips. “Exactly.”

Rin’s eyes widened and he snatched up the keys. He grabbed them and shoved them into his door. “Tokyo has really changed you, Makoto.” He grumbled.

“I suppose it has,” Makoto said thoughtfully. “Thanks, Rin-chan.”

Rin glared at the door. “Don’t call me that!” He swung it opened and stepped inside.

Makoto followed him in and Rin realized, somehow, his room felt just a little bit warmer with him being there.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - ~~horror~~ / **chocolate**
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed

Rin hadn't meant to go to sleep. He had set Makoto up in the dorm with his computer and then went to take a shower. The shower had been so relaxing and so when he got out he flopped down on his bed. He started to bring up food, but in the middle of talking about what to eat he had simply fallen asleep. He felt sort of bad about it, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

 

Besides it was the weekend. Usually he still had some training to go to, but the coach had given them the weekend off. Rin stretched, before pulling himself out of bed.

"Makoto?" Rin asked, climbed out of bed.

 

Rin found him propped up in the spare bed, reading. Rin glanced at the book, and blushed when he realized it was one of the romances Gou had mailed to him a month ago.

 

"W-Why are you even reading that?" Rin yelled.

 

Makoto's eyes never left the page. "It's really good. I feel so bad for Mika, falling in love with her sister's fiance. And the poor sister."

 

"The sister's a bitch. She's always so mean to Mika and Yuuta."

 

Makoto peeked from behind the book. "So you have read it."

 

Rin snatched the book. "Shut up!" Then he took the book and put it on the shelf, ignoring that soft laughter behind him.

 

"Hey I wasn't finished with that," Makoto protested lightly.

 

Rin ignored him. "I'm about to go running. What to join me?"

 

"Ah," Makoto said, and there was the sound of springs as Makoto climbed out of his bed. "Sorry, I didn't bring any running clothes."

 

Rin rolled his eyes before turning back to Makoto, who was still wearing his clothes from last night, though they were dry, which was a feat in itself. When had he found time to dry them and where, then again, all Makoto would have had to do was smile that smile of his and sweetly ask someone where the laundry was. Rin rolled his eyes, but that did bring up another question.

 

"Makoto, where's your luggage?"

 

"Um," Makoto said, scratching his cheek. "It didn't make it."

 

Rin stared at him. "What?"

 

Makoto shrugged. "It didn't make it on the way here."

 

"They lost it?"

 

Makoto shook his head. "It never left Tokyo."

 

Rin's eyes widened. "The forgot to have it boarded? That's insane. So what are you supposed to do?"

 

"I figured I would just wash my clothes here."

 

Rin slapped his hand across his forehead. "Seriously, Makoto, that's the worst idea." Rin grabbed his work out clothes. "We'll just go shopping. I was planning to show you around Sydney anyway, so we'll just include."

 

"Uh," Makoto said shifting behind him.

 

Rin turned around. "What is it now?"

 

Makoto looked down, refusing to meet Rin's eyes. "My wallet is gone."

 

Rin blinked and then blinked again. "Your wallet..."

 

Makoto nodded. "I'm sorry, but don't worry, I already got it taken care of and I'll be able to get...home when the time comes."

 

Rin shook his head. "Seriously, Makoto, you're a walking disaster."

 

Makoto sighed and his brow creased. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be a burden. I can figure something out, Rin. Don't worry-"

 

"Enough," Rin said and walked over to Makoto. He reached out. Makoto hunched over more, like a dog waiting for a kick. Rin hesitated and then squeezed his shoulder. "Makoto."

 

Makoto looked up at Rin, shame across his face.

 

Rin smiled gently at him. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure things out. Trust me, okay?"

 

Makoto hesitated, but then nodded. He still looked down though.

 

Rin hated seeing him look so down, but then a thought came to mind. "Hey, once I get back, I want to take you to this great place for breakfast. You'll love it."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts. How many times do you get to be Australia? I'm going to show you everything, so be prepared."

 

A small smile curled Makoto's lips. "All right."

 

"Good!" Rin said and started to change. He tugged off his shirt and went to tug off his pants when he stopped. He turned his head and sure enough, Makoto was watching him. "Uh?"

 

Makoto's slowly dragged his eyes away from Rin's body and up to his face. When they're eyes met, Makoto's green ones widened.

 

"Rin! Sorry! I-I...Bathroom!" Then Makoto was rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Rin stood there, frozen. For a minute his brain couldn't compute what just happened. Makoto had...Makoto had...just checked him out. A flush crawled up his body and he was sure he must look like a red chili pepper. But he just couldn't stop smiling. Quickly, Rin changed into his work out clothes.

 

"Remember to be ready when I get back Makoto!" Rin called out.

 

All he heard was what sounded like a squeak. Grinning, Rin stepped out of the apartment and went for his run. The whole time all Rin could think about was Makoto's face when he was looking at him, the hint of hunger that sent a shiver down his body, followed by the bright blush that stained his cheeks. Just the thought made his own cheeks heat up and a swell of happiness wash through him.

 

But the time he got back to the dorm, he had a plan. The thought of showing Makoto around, just the two of them, made him both excited and nervous. Especially with the thought that maybe, jut maybe, Makoto might like him the same way Rin liked him too. Rin quickly quelled that thought. Just because Makoto had appreciated the merchandise, sort to speak, didn't mean he was looking to buy.

 

Rin frowned at that thought. "Lame."

 

Then he was pushing the door open. "I'm back."

 

"Welcome home, Rin," Makoto said, looking up from his spot curled up on the floor with the same damn novel from before.

 

Rin felt warmth spread through him at the sight, because Makoto, was sitting there, like some giant puppy, with a wide smile on his face, looking up at him. And it really shouldn't feel as good as it does, but it did, because Makoto was welcoming him back after so much time alone in this room. He didn't even have a roommate, after his old one ended up dropping out of the program. How long had it been since someone had welcomed him back home?

 

"T-thanks," Rin said, looking away. "You ready?"

 

"Yes," Makoto said brightly as he climbed up to his feet.

 

"Good, let me wash up and change real quick then we can go."

 

Makoto nodded.

 

Rin grabbed some clothes, this time bringing them with him, because though he didn't mind if Makoto stared, he didn't think he could take it without jumping him.

 

By the time he finished getting dressed and dragged Makoto away from his book, they were heading towards the Circular Quay, which was already busy with tourists. The tourists were nearly double since it was the popular Winter Festival. Still Rin shoulder through, stopping with a wide smile when they stood outside the Sydney Opera House.

 

Makoto's eyes were wide with awe. "Wow! Rin, it's amazing and so big, bigger than I could imagine."

 

Even though Rin didn't do anything, he couldn't help feeling pride in his home away from home.

"Oh look Rin!" Makoto said and pointed to the Harbour bridge. "It's so grand."

 

Rin couldn't help looking, though by this time he had seen it so many times, but seeing it with Makoto was different. It held all the magic of the first time he saw it when he was twelve. He turned back to Makoto to see him smiling at him.

 

"Thank you Rin," Makoto said.

 

Rin flushed and shook his head. "Come on," Rin said and abruptly turned, trying to contain the flutter in his chest.

 

"Rin," Makoto said, a hint of panic in his voice.

 

Rin looked behind him to see Makoto being lost in the surge of bodies. How someone so big could be so easily pushed around was a mystery. Rin pushed through the crowd until he reached Makoto. He reached out and grabbed Makoto's hand, pulling him forward with determination in every step and a toothy growl as he glared his way through the crowd, until finally they had reached it.

 

He pulled Makoto through the doors and was pleased when he heard the soft gasp that followed. "Rin? What is this?"

 

Rin turned to Makoto with a wide grin. "Guylian Chocolate Cafe."

 

Rin pulled them to the hostess to sign in while Makoto looked around him with awe. His entire body wiggled like a puppy that wanted so badly to move, but had been told to stay.

 

"Well we have a long wait so we can look around."

 

Makoto's entire face brightened, then he was tugging Rin to the desert windows and the displays, pointing out this and that. Rin wasn't a big chocolate person. The only reason he knew about the place was because some of the girls at school were fans of it, but he liked seeing Makoto's eyes light up as he looked from one chocolate delight after another. Rin just followed along, but he had t

o admit his attention was stuck on the fact that this whole time, Makoto hadn't let go of his hand.

It felt nice and they were barely getting any looks. It almost felt like they were a couple like this. The thought made a rush of happiness go through him followed by a tinge of sadness, because even if he thought of it like that, it was just an illusion. Makoto was only his for the length of his visit then he had to return him to where he really belonged.

 

"Ah, Rin, they're calling us. At least I think they are."

 

Rin looked up to hear the hostess complete butcher his name, before she led them to a table. By this time it was around early lunch than breakfast. As they moved to their table the hostess smiled at them.

 

"You two are cute."

 

Makoto smiled, confused. "Um, t-thank y-you."

 

Rin would have laughed at his stuttering English, except he was too busy being embarrassed by being caught. He tugged his hand away from Makoto.

 

Makoto mumbled. "Sorry."

 

Rin shrugged and then slid into his seat.

 

They both were handed menus, but Makoto stared at his blankly with a strained smile.

 

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, worried that he had chosen badly after all.

 

"I-I can't read this Rin," Makoto said, pitifully.

 

Rin snickered and then took Makoto's menu from him. "Why don't I just pick something out for you?"

 

Makoto brightened. "That'll be great. I'm curious what Rin will decide on."

 

Rin suddenly felt on the spot, but it just made him more determined to find something Makoto would like. When the waitress came Rin was ready.

 

"I'll like the Guylain Belgian chocolate special and a mineral water. For lunch, the seasonal quiche with side salad."

 

The waitress nodded then was off.

 

"I feel like I'm being spoiled.," Makoto said with a teasing laugh.

 

"Maybe you deserve to be spoiled," Rin said before he could think better of it.

 

Their eyes met and then they both looked away, embarrassed.

 

"Really Rin, thank you so much for having me. I'm sorry to come so unexpectedly."

 

"I'm glad you're here," Rin said quickly.

 

Makoto smiled up at him. "Me too."

 

And for a moment they just smiled at each other and Rin couldn't help wishing he could freeze this moment in time. Not too long, the quiche and drinks came. Makoto looked at his drink in wonder, before excitedly taking a sip. His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 

"Rin! This is delicious."

 

Rin felt himself puff up in pride, like he had been the one to make it himself. "It's made with Guylian praline chocolate, yoghurt, mixed berry fruits, raspberry sauce, and chocolate milk topped with whipped cream."

 

"So much! It makes me feel like Nagisa," Makoto said with a laugh, and when he said Nagisa's name there was a sort of break in his voice.

 

Rin felt something inside him freeze and right at the forefront of his mind was the knowledge that Makoto was hiding something. He had realized that from the start, when Makoto had made him promise not to contact anyone, but now the worry was pounding against him again. What had happened? Why was Makoto here and alone too?

 

"Is everything okay, Makoto?" Rin asked.

 

Makoto stopped mid-sip and put his cup down. He gave the drink a weak smile. "Pretty obvious, huh?"

 

Yeah," Rin said.

 

"I," Makoto took a deep breath. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Please, just not now."

 

Rin frowned. "Just tell me, Nagisa, Rei, Haru, your family, they're all okay, right?"

 

Makoto eyes widened and he looked up. "Yes! They're all okay. Gou too."

 

Rin sighed in relief and then laughed. Right on the tip of Makoto's nose was a dab of whip cream.

 

Chuckling to himself, Rin leaned over and swiped it off Makoto's nose with his finger. He stuck his finger into his mouth, licking off the cream. "Not bad."

 

"Rin!" Makoto said, his eyes slightly blown. With a flush, Makoto grabbed a napkin, wiping off his noise.

 

Rin felt pleased with himself and just a little bit brave. If Makoto didn't want to talk about right now and just live in the moment, then so would Rin. "Eat up. Shopping next."

 

Makoto pouted at him, but dug into the quiche and Rin did the same. He could still taste the cream in his mouth. Sweet with just the hint of bittersweet chocolate - like Makoto.

 

Rin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the fic so far. This chapter was very fluffy. Those not from Aussie, the winter festival is in June-July, so just a small note on that.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~lies~~ / **dreams**
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed.

It was dark and cold. "Hello?" His voice echoed through the room before the darkness swallowed it. He spun around, loneliness creeping up on him, making him afraid. "Someone? Isn't anyone here?"

 

Rin's voice was small, so tiny, like when he was a kid,, and suddenly he was reminded of the line of people with sad faces all dressed in white. And then they were there, walking in front of him, a ghostly line that seemed to go one forever.

 

"Dad?" He asked, but somewhere in his heart he knew it wasn't him. It was someone else, but who. And then ice cold fear trickled through his body. Where was Makoto? "Makoto!" He turned around, frantically. "Makoto!"

 

Then suddenly the line was gone and he was in a city and he was running, frantically looking for Makoto. Frantically searching, because he had to find him. If he didn't-

 

"Makoto! Makoto!" He shouted, screaming at the top of his longs, but there was no answer and the streets grew more and more crowed, until Rin could barely move. "Please, I have to find Makoto."

 

All the faces around him were blank and empty. "Makoto! He screamed and screamed, his voice raw and growing hoarse, but he couldn't stop screaming, because if he did he knew Makoto would be gone forever.

 

\---

 

"Rin, Rin, wake up."

 

Someone was shaking him, and then abruptly Rin jerked up, gasping for air. His head turned and there was Makoto, his face creased with worried.

 

"Rin?"

 

Makoto. At least that was what Rin had meant to say, but his voice wouldn't come out. Instead he was reached for Makoto and he felt hot tears leak from his eyes as he buried his face against Makoto's shoulder. Makoto wrapped his arms around him as if it was the most natural thing in the world and it felt good. Like this he felt safe. He pressed closer and breathed in Makoto's scent.

 

Eventually he calmed back down. He looked around and saw his alarm clock read just a little past five in the morning. "Shit," Rin said and pulled away. "I didn't mean to wake you."

 

"You didn't wake me," Makoto said softly. "Don't worry."

 

Rin frowned as a thought nudged in his had. "Hey, I thought you weren't an early riser."

 

Makoto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not. I guess Australia changes things."

 

Rin nodded slowly, but that didn't make sense to him. If Makoto was suffering jet lag, then he should be getting up even later, not earlier.

 

"Rin? Are you okay?"

 

Rin focused back on Makoto, who was chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. The sight made Rin soften inside. It really was unfair just how fucking adorable Makoto could be without even trying.

 

"Yeah, I'm good. It was just a nightmare. I'll shake it off after a run," Rin said and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

 

Makoto nodded and stood up. "Then I'll just finish up the book from yesterday. I just got to the part where the sister's gossipy best friend caught Mika and Yuuta confessing their feelings to one another."

 

"Yeah," Rin said. "It goes down hill from there."

 

Makoto's eyes widened and he hurried to the book.

 

Rin chuckled and went to change. He didn't bother going into the bathroom, his mind still feeling distracted by everything. In the end he didn't have to, Makoto's eyes were firmly glued to the book. Rin huffed, feeling mildly offended, before saying a quick good-bye before his run.

 

As soon as he was outside the dream came back to him and he shuddered. Maybe it had to do with almost losing Makoto in the crowd yesterday on the way to Guylian. That combined with the gnawing suspicion that Makoto might have left Tokyo without telling anyone he was going to Australia. It seemed impossible that Makoto would ever do something so irresponsible, but even Rin had to admit that Makoto had been acting strange with his demands of not contacting anyone while he was here.

 

In a way, Rin felt guilty, like he had stolen something that wasn't his. Of course, it didn't mean he was willing to give Makoto up. Having Makoto with him was like a dream. They spent the whole day yesterday walking down Pitt Street and going in and out. Makoto even let him dress him up. There was this one outfit. Just the thought of it made Rin's mouth water. It had been an expensive outfit and he had to fight Makoto to get it for him, but in the end he won out.

 

By the time Rin headed back to his dorm he was feeling much better and the nightmare he had was just a thin memory. When he stepped into the room it was to Makoto walking around with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rin gawked, his gaze zooming in to a drop of water that slide from the hollow of Makoto's throat down to make a wet path between his muscular pecs, traveling over his six pack, and lower until it vanished underneath his towel. He swallowed.

 

"Sorry, Rin! I just forgot to grab a towel."

 

Rin was sure his brain just short-circuited. A few minute earlier and he would have been treated to the sight of a completely naked Makoto waltzing around his dorm. He knew he really shouldn't be thinking that, but he simply couldn't help it. Because wow, Makoto had the type of body that sculptures dreams of capturing in alabaster forever.

 

"Uh..." Rin said, trying to get his brain to work long enough to say something.

 

"Well," Makoto laughed nervously. "I'll just go get dressed."

 

Rin nodded, over and over again, until Makoto went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Rin slumped to the ground. "Damn."

 

Yeah, if it was up to him, he would never give Makoto back. Just wow.

 

Rin gathered up his clothes and waited until Makoto was finished, before quickly dashing into the bathroom, he only stopped to stare a little this time, but he couldn't be blamed for that, because Makoto was wearing the designer jeans he had picked out for him as well as the tight v-cut black shirt that fit him like a glove.  Yeah, hot with and without clothes.

 

And Rin was starting to think a cold shower was in order. He cleaned up and a while later he was ready, after perfecting his hair.

 

"All right, I'm ready."

 

Makoto's eyes roamed over Rin before giving him a warm smile. "You look great Rin."

 

Rin flushed. "Of Course I do. Come on."

 

"Where are we going today?" Makoto asked with a chuckle.

 

"We're going to the Winter Festival," Rin said, as he pulled on his jacket.

 

Makoto leaned over Rin, grabbing his own from off the hook. His chest pressed against his back for a moment. Rin stiffened at the feel, suddenly feeling hot all over. He knew Makoto was tall, but right now, at this moment he felt it. Instead of making him feel small, it made something else flare up in him, something that wanted to push against Makoto and see just how aggressive he might get if given the right circumstances.

 

"Sorry Rin. I should have waited," Makoto said, mistaking his stiffening for being uncomfortable.

 

"You're fine," Rin croaked out, mentally swearing at just how hoarse his voice sounded.

 

Then they were out and Rin was just grateful that the walk to the Circular Quay wasn't filled with more awkward 'I want to jump you' moments, because if it was going to be like this all day, Rin wasn't sure how he would survive.

 

Fromt eh Circular Quay they headed to the ferry. It was a nice soothing ride. Makoto and Rin just stood next to each other, leaning against the guardrail, taking in the moment and taking to each other. If they were a little close and their arms brushed, they didn't say anything. After they left the ferry and reached the Darling Quarter, they decided to get lunch ad look around before heading the main event.

 

Makoto's eyes widened. "Ice skating?"

 

Rin grinned. "Yeah, have you been before?"

 

Makoto nodded, before glancing at the ice nervously. "I used to take Ran and Ren."

 

"Awesome," Rin said. "So let's get skates."

 

They both went over to rent skates before taking to the ice. Rin breezed across it. The crisp air and the music that played sent a wave of joy through him.  He spun around, skating backwards to say something to Makoto, but immediately burst out laughing as he watched Makoto slide and then abrupt fall on his face.

 

Rin skated over to him. "I thought you said you skated before." He reached down to pull Makoto up.

 

Makoto laughed. "I have, but I never said I was good." He took Rin's hands and climbed to his feet.

 

An idea came to Rin and he felt his heart thump. He smirked, trying to make himself sound more confident than he was. "I guess you'll just have to hold on to me."

 

Makoto glanced at him in surprise and for a moment they just stood there, ina pause that seemed to last forever. Their hands still clasped together.

 

Then Makoto smile and  his eyes soften. "I guess I will."

 

Time restarted and Rin tugged one hand away, not able to look at Makoto, but the other hand stayed firmly in Makoto's hand.

 

"Then let's do it. By the end of the night, you'll be a natural."

 

"I'm counting on you, Rin," Makoto said and gave his hand a squeeze.

 

Rin blushed, but he squeezed his hand back.

 

They began skating around the rink, hand-in-hand, music playing around them as the sounds of people enjoying themselves danced in the background, and Rin couldn't help thinking that it was perfect.

 

Makoto pulled up against his side, brushing their shoulders. "This is nice. Thank you Rin."

 

Rin turned to him and smiled, and froze. Makoto's face was so close and his lips so kissable. He swallowed. Would it be so bad if he just leaned in and...

 

Bam, someone had run into Makoto, and he toppled forward, and since Rin had been holding on and hadn't had the good sense to let go, he was dragged down with him, until they were fallen in a big pile on the ice.

 

Makoto let go of his hand and climbed to his face, as he did he pulled up a small boy who looked devastated.

 

"I'm sorry!" The boy wailed.

 

Makoto crouched down before the boy with a soft smile. "It's okay. Were you doing a special move."

 

"Yes, I just learned to skate backwards."

 

"Wow," Makoto said. "Want to show me?"

 

The boy nodded his head vigorously and started to turn.

 

"Just make sure no ones behind you first."

 

The boy nodded and looked behind him before skating backwards.

 

Makoto clapped his hands. "Great job!" The boy beamed, before turning and rushing to his parents.

 

Rin watched it all from the ice. "I get a cold butt and the one who knocked us down gets a standing ovation," he grumped.

 

Makoto reached down, and pulled Rin up like he weighed nothing. "Sorry, Rin, are you okay."

 

"I'm fine," Rin said, crossing his arms.

 

"Are you sure? Your butt isn't hurt?" Makoto said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

"S-shut up!" Rin spun around. "For that I'm leaving you here."

 

"Aww, Rin!" Makoto said, but he was laughing.

 

Rin tried to keep his scowl, but a smile curled his lips.

 

He skated once around before returning back to Makoto's side. Immediately Makoto took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

 

"Not mad anymore?" Makoto asked.

 

"I decided to take pity on you," Rin said haughtily.

 

Makoto leaned in close. "Thank you so much, Rinrin."

 

Rin flushed. "Stop that."

 

Makoto grinned and they continued skating together, and despite the cold, Rin felt warm.

 

They skated until they were both hungry and decided to grab some food. Afterwards they wandered around the festival, taking in the events, at one point the ice was cleared as people dressed up as a kola bear and penguin took the ice to much laughter.

 

It felt good, better than Rin could have imagined. But there was one more thing he was looking forward to. He checked the time. Almost eight-thirty.

 

"Makoto, this way."

 

Makoto looked at Rin curiously, but followed him as he led him to a small seclude spot not far from the docks.  They reached the spot just as the first firework went off. Makoto's eyes widened.

 

"Wonderful! These are just as beautiful as the ones in Iwatobi."

 

Rin couldn't stop grinning. "They're even better." He stared up at them, watching as the sky exploded with lights one after the other. "Back when I first came here I used to always come here whenever they would do fireworks. It always reminded me of home."

 

"Do you miss Iwatobi?" Makoto asked softly.

 

"Yeah, I don't think I will ever stop missing it." Rin said and his heart felt heavy at the thought, but there was also a sort of happiness mixed in. "But this is good too, because I'm going after my dream and I know the future is like this bright star waiting for me to grasp it."

 

"Rin," Makoto said.

 

"Hmm," Rin said, turning to Makoto.

 

And before he knew it Makoto was leaning down and pressing his lips against Rin's.

 

The kiss was so unexpected that Rin couldn't even move, couldn't think. All this time he had thought if anyone would be making a move on someone, it would be him, but Makoto...Makoto was kissing him. His lips slightly chapped, but warm. And it all felt like a dream that had magically come true. He shook that thought way. No, this was real.

 

Makoto pulled back, a pink flush on his cheeks. "I-I couldn't resist," Makoto said, embarrassed. "Sorry."

 

Rin swallowed and growled out. "Then don't."

 

Rin grabbed the collar of Makoto's shirt and dragged him down, smashing their lips together. Makoto made a small sound in the back of his throat, before his arm wrapped around Rin's waist and pulled him closer.

 

 Rin could have swore that the fireworks that went off this time came from inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're enjoying the fic everyone! Everyone has been so encouraging. Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos!


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~kids~~ / **touch**
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed
> 
> This chapter is mature, but not explicit.

It was midnight by the time they returned back to Rin's dorm. After the kiss at the fireworks they had spent most of the night hand-in-hand. They didn't talk about the kiss or what it meant, now, instead they just wondered together locked in this hazy of happiness, until finally they took the last ferry back to Circular Quay, but now that they were back at the dorm, Rin could feel questions pounding in his head.

 

Makoto liked him right? He wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't, but what if it was just that he was lost in the moment? Or maybe it was just sort of like an abroad fling. He shook that thought away. Makoto wouldn't play with his feelings like that, but then again Rin had never told him his feelings. And...and...

 

He opened the door, so lost in his thoughts as he walked in that it took him a while to realize Makoto was calling his name.

 

"Huh?" Rin turned around, slightly distracted by his own musing, but he focused at the way Makoto stood in the doorway instead of coming in. Makoto shifted nervously.

 

"Rin, I have to say something."

 

Rin felt dread filed him. This was it. Makoto was going to tell him the kiss was all a mistake and that he was actually in love with Haru, and-

 

"Rin," Makoto said, and squared his shoulders. "I love you."

 

Rin gawked at him.

 

"I've loved you for so long. At first I didn't understand the feeling. When you came to Iwatobi, you were this burning flame and I couldn't take my eyes away, but I figured it was just you. So bright that everyone was drawn to you, but then you left and I-" Makoto clenched his fist to his chest. "I felt like I lost something so precious."

 

"But you came back and this time I knew what the feeling was," Makoto said and took a deep breath. "I love you, Rin."

 

"Y-you can't just say stuff like that," Rin said and no he wasn't sniffling.

 

Makoto smiled and finally stepped into the room and reached out to Rin, cupping his cheek. "I had to. I want to say at least this."

 

Rin shook his head and he felt tears spilling from his eyes. He wiped frantically at them. "You're an idiot."

 

"Sorry," Makoto said, but there was a tender smile on his lips.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me," Rin growled out, his cheeks red.

 

Makoto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rin's lips. Rin felt himself melt into the touch, His eyes fluttering close. His heart swelled to overwhelming at just the touch.

 

Makoto pulled back. "Does that mean you like me back?"

 

"Yeah, but you can kiss me again if you want to be sure," Rin said.

 

Makoto smiled brightly and then he was pushing against him and Rin was grabbing at him, their lips slanted together. Rin parted his lips and Makoto's long plunged in, eager and hungry. Rin moaned and gripped his shirt, letting himself sink into the kiss. He felt everything disappear except for this moment.

 

Without realizing when or how, they were in Rin's bed, their bodies lined up. Makoto shifted and everything lined up just right that man arched up with a moan.

 

"Fuck, Makoto," Rin gasped out.

 

"Sorry," Makoto said, pulling back. His eyes were blown and his lips red. "Just, can I touch you?"

 

Rin skin felt like it was burning for Makoto's touch, but at the same time a wave of shyness climbed over him. "Yes, just, let's not go too fast."

 

Makoto smiled gently. "I won't, promise."

 

Then they were kissing again as Makoto's hands slid over Rin's body. Those hands were large and slightly callous as they reached the him of Rin's shirt and slid up, touching his skin. Rin shuddered.

 

"Is this okay?" Makoto asked.

 

"Y-yeah," Rin said and then he reached out to do some touching of his own. Feeling the golden skin, flex under his touch. Makoto's breath caught and a soft whimper fell from that lips. Rin couldn't help feeling a wave of pride at that. He was the one making Makoto feel that way. It was intoxicating and all Rin wanted to do was touch more, feel more.

 

They moved closer, each one trying to feel the other, until they were drowning in sensation. Eventually they slotted their bodies together, legs between thighs, and they moved, rubbing against each other, feeling so, so hot. Makoto was over him, his eyes shut.

 

"Rin, Rin," he whispered, his voice filled with a desperate pleasure.

 

Rin could only gasp and squirm under him and he almost wished he hadn't told Makoto to take it slow, because the thought of having Makoto over him , naked and wanting, kept flashing in his head. He groaned, pushed closer to the edge with every stroke and rub, and it was never enough.

 

Makoto leaned down, whispered against Rin's ear. "I love you."

 

And Rin's eyes widened, and his entire body trembled as he fell over the edge.

 

Makoto let out a loud moan and then he was falling on top of Rin, panting.

 

"Shit," Rin said.

 

"Sorry," Makoto said. "I'll get up in a moment."

 

Rin wrapped his arms around Makoto. "No, don't. Stay."

 

He could feel Makoto smile against his shoulder. "Okay."

 

They needed to change. He was sticky under his clothes and he bet Makoto was the same. He also had class in the morning, but for just this moment he let himself enjoy Makoto pressed against him, the soft lingering touches as Makoto stroke his side. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter is when the drama begins.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth is stranger than the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~Firsts~~ / **Letters**
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed.

"Great job Matsuoka!" His coach said. "Keep shaving off a second off your time and maybe you'll make it to the preliminaries."

 

Rin gave his coach a toothy grin and climbed out of the water.

 

"Still, no slacking off."

 

"Yes coach," Rin said as he grabbed a towel and started drying off. He wobbled a little as he did, but he wasn't surprised.

 

Last night and the night before, Rin had stayed up way past midnight and got up early for practice. He knew better to stay up so late, but it felt good. Him and Makoto whispering long into the night, sharing kisses and touches, losing themselves in a haze of pleasure. Of course it came back with a growing exhaustion, but he still felt these burst of energy, which had him shaving seconds off his time. It was a win-win, but he knew the adrenaline wouldn't last long if he didn't start taking care of himself.

 

He headed across the pool area and to the showers and as he did one of his teammates, John, came up to him and slapped his hand on his shoulder.

 

"Good job today Matsuoka! You seem to be in a good mood lately."

 

Yeah, I guess you could say that," Rin said, smirking.

 

"Actually I'm sort of surprised after yesterday."

 

"Huh?" Rin asked questioningly.

 

"Well you know with the call from your sister. It sounded like an emergency from what I overheard."

 

"What so you mean? What call?"

 

John looked at Rin confused. "The office sent me to give you a letter, since they couldn't contact you. I came by yesterday and gave it to your room- wait." John's brow creased. "I mean I slid it under your door. Yeah, that's right." John's brow furrowed like he was trying to concentrate on something he couldn't quite grasp before shaking his head. "I don't now why I was going to say roommate. Jerry left months ago." He shook his head and sighed.

 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have slid it under the door and instead waited for you to come back. Where have you been all this time anyway?"

 

"I've had company," Rin stumbled out.

 

John gave him a playful nudge. "So that's how it is. Well don't get too distracted." They stepped into the locker room and John turned to one of the lockers. He still looked bothered by something, though he kept a smile on his face. "Sorry again about the letter. I hope your sister is okay."

 

"Yeah, thanks. Don't worry about it."

 

John nodded and headed to his locker. Rin went to his own, his stomach twisting into knots. The conversation was strange on so many levels. His sister calling the school in order to reach him, the whole roommate thing, but the strangest thing of all was that John had met Makoto just last night. He even came in the dorm and bothered them for a while and Rin explained Makoto was visiting him from Tokyo. So why was John acting like he didn't remember.

 

Something twisted in his gut and suddenly he knew he had to call his sister. It went against the promise he made with Makoto, but if his sister was calling the school and saying it was an emergency, he couldn't just ignore that. Rin tugged on his clothes, deciding he would take a shower later and instead hurried to the school office.

 

"Hello, I'm Rin Matsuoka, my sister called the office yesterday."

 

"Ah, Matsuoka! I expected to hear from you sooner. You family has been trying to reach you for some time."

 

Rin frowned. "I'm sorry. My phone was damaged during the training camp. I haven't had a chance to replace it."

 

The receptionist nodded. "Due to this being a family emergency we will allow you to make a call from the office, but this an exception, and any charges will be billed to you."

 

"I understand."

 

The receptionist handed him a calling card and handed him a phone. Rin picked up the phone, hesitating for a moment, before hurried following the card instructions and ringing his sister. The phone picked up on the second ring.

 

"Rin! Why haven't you answered your phone? I've tried calling and-and..." Gou's voice was tight and her voice just barely holding back tears.

 

"Gou. What's going on? Are you okay? Is mom?"

 

"Yeah, I'm okay and so is Mom."

 

The tightness in Rin's chest eased a little. "Then what is it? The office said it was an emergency."

 

"It's Makoto."

 

Rin's shoulders sagged with relief, followed by the sting of guilt. Had they all be looking for Makoto while he had Makoto had been playing around? They were probably worried sick. "Gou, I-"

 

"He's in a coma, Rin," Gou blurted out.

 

"What?" Rin said, startled. "What are you talking about.

 

"There was an accident at the swim club he was volunteering at," Gou said. "He-he's been in a coma for almost three weeks. They're-" A soft sob. "They're not sure he's going to wake up.

 

"No," Rin said, shaking his head. "No, that's not right. T-that's impossible."

 

"It's true, Rin. " Gou started to explain, but at this point Rin wasn't listening, because what his sister was saying didn't make sense. None of it. Makoto was here with him, had been here for five days, was right now, sitting in his dorm room.

 

"Gou, I-I have to go. I need to go."

 

"Please Rin. Don't shut me out. Not you too."

 

Rin's eyes widened as her words triggered a thought. "Haru."

 

"H-he's not doing well. Maybe you can talk to him," Gou said, her voice desperate. "Sometimes I wory that we'l lose him too."

 

Rin froze. "Don't say that! Makoto is okay! They're both okay."

 

"Rin..." Gou said softly.

 

Rin couldn't take this. "I'll Skype Haru. Just make sure he picks up."

 

"I will," Gou said, sniffling.

 

"Rin took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice reassuring. "It'll be all right Gou."

 

After hanging up, Rin just stood there. It felt like his entire world was off-kilter. His sister was crying, his sister was crying because Makoto was in a coma, but Makoto was here, with him. Wasn't he? And suddenly Rin wasn't sure and he started running, running across campus and to the sports dorm, running up the stairs and to his door. He fumbled with his key, but somehow managed to put it into the lock. He yanked the door open and stared.

 

Makoto was sitting on the floor, reading. He had already started on a new book. When Rin opened the door, he looked up and smiled. "Welcome back Rin."

 

Makoto was sitting there, alive and well, smiling that gentle smile Rin loved so much. It made everything his sister said, unreal. What the hell was going on?"

 

"Rin?" Makoto asked, tilting his head. "Is something wrong?"

 

"No," Rin lied, shaking his head. "I just remembered I needed to get some notes. I was thinking of doing a little shopping for dinner."

 

"Okay, I'll take a quick shower before we go. I've sort of been lazing about all day," Makoto said with a sheepish smile.

 

"Hey, that's what vacations are for, right?"

 

I guess so," Makoto said as he climbed to his feet. He walked over to Rin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't be too long."

 

"I won't," Rin said with a smile and stepped back out of the dorm room, shutting the door behind him. For a moment he just stood there. Then he turned and headed to John's room.

 

Luckily, John was already back from the locker room. He looked surprised to see Rin, but let him in. When Rin explained about needing to use his computer to Skype back home. John let him. He was pretty sure it was because he felt bad for not giving Rin his letter from the main office yesterday. John even dragged his roommate out of the room to the cafeteria to give Rin some privacy.

 

Rin took a deep breath and signed into Skype. It took three calls before Haru picked up.

 

"What?" Haru said.

 

For a moment Rin couldn't speak. Haru looked horrible. His skin was paled and his cheeks hollowed, and he looked so tired, as if he hadn't slept for weeks.

 

"What is it Rin?" Haru said. His voice was hollowed.

 

"Makoto. My sister..." But he couldn't say it, because whatever he wanted to say was lost in what he was seeing. It was like the time when Rin took Haru to Australia after he and Makoto got into their, except a 100 times worst. Haru looked like he had lost his best friend.

 

Haru looked down. "They say he might not wake up."

 

Rin couldn't speak.

 

Haru clenched his teeth. "Why did he have to be a hero? Why couldn't he-" Haru slammed his fist against his desk, but as soon as the anger came it went, leaving him sagging. "He's gone, isn't he? I can see it. When I go there. He looks...empty."

 

Rin felt pain climb up his body. He looked down to realize his nails were digging into his palm, drawing blood. He could only stare blankly before a soft sniffle made him jerk back up, to look at the Skype screen.

 

"Haru?" Rin said.

 

Haru didn't say anything, instead those soft, lost whimpers spilled from his lips. It was so strange. His eyes were dry, but the sounds kept coming, like from a broken toy.

 

"Haru?" Rin said again, his voice desperate.

 

The sounds stopped. Haru turned his head. "Bye Rin."

 

The Skype call disconnected.

 

Rin could only stare. He reached out to call Haru back, but his hand was trembling and it wouldn't stop. Quickly, he shut down the Skype and brought up a browser window. It took him a while to search, especially since he didn't know the exact date, but he kept looking until he finally found it.

 

There was a small article. In it talked about a Tokyo University student bravely saving a child out of the way of oncoming traffic. The student had been volunteering at the local swim club, when one of the students darted into the street. Instinctively, he had rushed forward, saying the kid from behind hit, only to be hit himself. They managed to stabilize him, but his condition didn't look good. There was a small vigil being held for the student at Tokyo University.

 

That was three weeks ago.

 

In the article was a picture. There he stood, smiling that sweet smile, looking on with gentle green eyes. Under the picture was a caption - Makoto Tachibana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. *hides*


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a danger to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~au~~ / **Danger**
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed

Rin finished up with the green curry, smiling to himself as he put it on a plate. When they had went grocery shopping yesterday, Rin had insisted on finding ingredients to make green curry. It hadn't been easy to find the ingredients they needed, but it had turned into a fun adventure. It helped him to forget and he needed to forget.

 

Still his talks with Gou and Haru haunted him, especially combined with the article he found online. Makoto was in a coma, but he was also here with him. How was it possible? He wasn't sure. Maybe he did have some ideas, but he refused to think about it. Yet, as much as he pushed it away, it crawled in the back of his mind, trying to pierce the veil of denial.

 

It came out in other ways. Last night Rin had clung to Makoto, touching and kissing him with a desperation he hadn't shown before, as if any moment he would turn and see Makoto in a coma just like everyone said he was. It had been hard and all night he had jerked away from nightmares just to reach out to make sure Makoto was still there beside him.

 

He even called in sick to swim practice, deciding to spend the whole day with Makoto, to Makoto's bewilderment. Rin had laughed it off and just assured Makoto that it was just that it was rare that Makoto would get to visit with him and one day off wasn't a big deal. Makoto seemed to buy it, but for how long? How long could Rin pretend nothing was wrong? How long before Makoto left him for good?

 

The thought made him freeze. Dread filled his stomach and he felt a burning at his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. No, he would figure something out. Somehow he would fix this.

 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, and Makoto's breath played across his neck. "Rin? You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rin said, leaning back into Makoto. "Food's done."

 

"It smells delicious," Makoto said and nuzzled Rin's neck.

 

Rin shivered and turned around. He pressed a kiss against Makoto's lips. He had intended it to be just a short and sweet kiss, but instead his arms wrapped around Makoto's neck and he was pushing deeper, letting all his feelings spill over until it felt like he was drowning in it.

 

_Stay. Please stay._

Rin broke the kiss with a gasp.

 

Makoto looked at him, flushed. "Wow."

 

Rin grinned. "Come on. Help me carry the food."

 

Makoto nodded and they headed out of the community kitchen and to the dorms. Stepping into the dorm room, Rin gawked at what he saw. The room was lit up with candles and soft music played in the background.

 

"You...did this?"

 

Makoto smiled. "Yes. You seemed upset recently and I wanted to make this special."

 

Rin felt tears at the corner of his eyes. "Makoto. Thank you."

 

Makoto just smiled at him and they placed the food down on the makeshift table Makoto had put together. It looked like it was made of hardcover books covered by a tablecloth. It was more than Rin could ask for.

 

After getting everything settled and locking the door, the y sat down to eat. Makoto took the first bite his entire face lit up when he did.

 

"This is delicious Rin!"

 

"Thanks," Rin said looking down at his own plate and taking a bite. Reasonably, he knew the food was good, but somehow it tasted like ash in his mouth. Makoto kept eating, making small talk as he did.

 

Rin tried to listen, but his mind kept going over the fears and doubts, of Gou's voice, and Rin's dry broken sobs. What if whatever magic that held Makoto here broke? What if he never got to see him again? What if? What if? He felt panic slid over his entire body at the thought and he needed to do something, anything. Something to prove to himself that Makoto wouldn't leave him. That no matter what happened in Tokyo it didn't matter because here Makoto was alive and awake and smiling at him. Here, Makoto loved him.

 

"Let's do it," Rin blurted out.

 

Makoto sputtered. "What?"

 

"Let's have sex," Rin said, his face turning red, but determined.

 

Makoto put down his fork. "Ah, Rin." He shook his head and stood up.

 

Rin blinked, surprised almost at the easy concession. Then he quickly scrambled to his feet. He was really going to do this.

 

Makoto crossed the room, standing in front of Rin. The he reached out, pulling Rin against him.

 

Rin swallowed, waiting for Makoto to take him to the bed.

 

Instead Makoto began to sway back and forth.

 

Rin followed his lead, confused. "Wha-"

 

"This song. It's nice isn't it?"

 

Rin stiffened and then relaxed in Makoto's arms. "Yeah, I guess it is."

 

"What's it called?" Makoto said, spinning them slowly around.

 

Rin nuzzled into Makoto's shoulder and this time the tears began to fall. "It's called, I'll Be," he choked out.

 

"I like it," Makoto said and began humming along, pulling Rin with him as he danced.

 

Rin started to softly sob, clinging onto Makoto as they slowed danced together.

 

"I figured it was only a matter of time you found out, especially when John came by to deliver the letter from Gou."

 

"He couldn't remember you. It's like..." Rin said, sniffling.

 

"Like I didn't exist. I know. When I'm around you I'm solid and real, but when you're not around I started to disappear from people's sight and memories.

 

"Not mine!" Rin said, jerking his head up. "Never mind."

 

Makoto stopped and reached out, tucking a strand of Rin's red hair behind his ear. "I don't remember much after the accident. Just pain and darkness. At first there were voices. "My mother, father, Ren and Ran, Haru. So many people. Nagisa, Rei, Gou, even Kisumi and Yamazaki."

 

Makoto's voice grew distance. "I could hear them crying, begging, asking me to come back. I kept reaching for them, wanting to answer them, but I couldn't. I was so tired, and I couldn't gather the energy to move, to speak."

 

Makoto's hands tightened around Rin. "Then I stopped hearing them at all and I felt myself floating, floating in a starry sky. And as I floated I thought. It's okay. It's fine like this."

 

"Makoto," Rin said, alarmed.

 

"But it wasn't fine," Makoto said, continuing. "Not really. There was still one voice I wanted to hear, one face I wanted to see." He looked into Rin's face. "I have loved you for so long Rin, but you have always been so bright I was afraid to reach out. But now I found out, despite the fear, I wanted to reach out. And then suddenly I was here and I could feel the rain on my face and you were here and could see me."

 

"It felt like a second chance, but I knew that was true. It was more like a wish that I had been granted." Makoto leaned down and place a tender kiss on Rin's lip and it was so sweet that it was painful. "Thank you for granting my wish, Rin."

 

Rin shook his head. "No! No," he started to cry and he couldn't stop. "You granted my wish, Makoto. I-I love you."

 

Makoto leaned over and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Rin, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear that."

 

"Makoto!" Rin said, hugging him tightly. "Please, just stay with me."

 

Makoto hugged him but he didn't say anything else.

 

Rin held on tightly, hoping that somehow he could change things just by clinging onto Makoto. He held tight and tighter until he opened his eyes and realized he was holding on to nothing at all.

 

Makoto was gone.

 

Rin slumped to the ground. "Makoto." No one answered. "Makoto!"

 

Still nothing.

 

Rin fell on side and curled up. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms to his eyes. "Come back. Please come back."

 

No one answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Go here to listen to the song they're listening to - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n073GSBo_yU


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things end just the way they’re meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~animals~~ / **music**
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed. This is the final chapter. Enjoy!

It took longer than Rin wanted to get to Tokyo, but finally he was here. Outside he glanced around to see Gou waiting for him. To his surprise, Haru was there as well. He looked worst than he did on Skype. For a moment Rin froze at the sight of them. But he swallowed and stepped forward.

 

"Yo," he said.

 

"Onichan!" Gou said and then jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

 

A faint smile brushed across his lips, the first he had since Makoto had vanished from his dorm room. He squeezed her back. It felt good to se his sister even if it was under these circumstances. She finally pulled back, sniffling, and he didn't know if she was crying because she was happy to see him or because of the circumstances surrounding his visit.

 

He tried not to think about it.

 

Rin turned to Haru and nodded.

 

Haru nodded back, his face so pale. He expected his face to be blank, but instead Haru looked lost, like he was drifting around in a maze he couldn't get out of.

 

"Let's go," Haru said, and his voice was broken, like he hadn't used it for a while. He turned abruptly and began walking.

 

Gou looked after him worriedly, before taking Rin's hand. He looked at her, somewhat surprised at the gesture, but he noticed just how much she looked like a little girl at this moment. She looked nervous and confused, like she was trying to find an answer that didn't exist. Rin squeezed her hand.

 

"Come on," Rin said. "We don't want to be left behind."

 

She gave him a wobbly smile. "I'm glad you here."

 

Rin could only nod.

 

The train ride to the hospital was quiet. Haru looked blankly out the window. His sister fidget with the hem of her shirt, every once in a while she would open her mouth to say something then close it with a shake of her head.

 

Rin slumped down in his seat, pulling down his camp and feigning sleep. He tried not to think about where he was going and what he was probably going to see. Instead he let his mind drift, go over the moments of their time in Australia. The way Makoto's eyes had lit up at the Guylian Chocolate Cafe and the cream on his nose. How they had laughed together as they skated across the ice rink, hand-in-hand. Their first kiss with fireworks bursting around them. Rin clutched at his shirt.

 

It hurt so much, but it was a good pain, because it filled him with a joy he knew that only Makoto could give him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the dampness on his cheeks.

 

"Rin." It was Haru's voice.

 

Rin jerked up. He quickly wiped at his face. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

 

Haru gave him a thoughtful look and for a minute he looked normal again instead of the walking waif he had become. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Rin jumped to his feet and headed to the train doors. They got off and walked to the hospital.

 

Once inside, Mrs. Tachibana was there. He was surprised Ren and Ran weren't there with her, but in a way he was also grateful. He didn't think he could handle seeing the twins with long faces, wondering when their brother would wake up.

 

"Ah, Rin, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Tachibana said. Her smile was weak, but her eyes kind.

 

Rin found it was hard to look at her. She reminded him too much of Makoto. He tried to figure out what to say, but his tongue felt stuck to the root of his mouth. "I-" He gave up.

 

Mrs. Tachibana smiled at him in understanding. Of course she did. This was Makoto's mother after all. Rin took a deep breath.

 

"Can I see Makoto?" Rin asked.

 

She nodded. "Just check in with the nurse."

 

He nodded and turned to the desk, grateful to get away from that gentle face, even if it made him feel bad to think that way. After a few moments he was led down the hall to Makoto's room. Surprisingly, so one went with him. He was both grateful and terrified. He froze outside the door. He stared at it and realized as soon as he walked through that door that meant this was all real. That Makoto was really in a coma and might never wake up.

 

The nurse turned to him and gave him a sympathetic look. She reached over and gently patted his shoulder. "Once you're ready."

 

Rin swallowed and nodded. "Thank you."

 

She smiled at him before walking down the hall, her fit padding against the floor as she disappeared down the hall. Rin stood there for a while, looking at that door. He knew he couldn't just turn away and pretend none of this was real, but he didn't want to lose the memories he had with Makoto. The hopes and dreams that he had finally find.

 

"I promised him I wouldn't forget," Rin whispered to himself. Taking a deep breath, Rin walked into the room.

 

Inside it wasn't what Rin expected. He expected tubes and machines. Instead there was only a heart monitor and a blood pressure wrapped around his arm. In fact he looked like he was only sleeping. There were two chairs next to the left side of the bed. Rin sat down next to one. For a minute he just stared at Makoto, at the soft up and down of his chest.

 

"Makoto," he called. "Makoto are you just sleeping?" Rin asked. He knew he was being foolish, but he couldn't help it. He reached out and brushed a lock of light brown hair from his face. "Please Makoto. I need you to wake up. Please."

 

Nothing, but the soft beep of the heart monitor filled the room.

 

Rin felt tears burn at his eyes and he leaned forward, pressing his face against his chest. He could smell his scent. "Makoto, d o you remember when you showed up at my door? I was so surprised. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't help thinking. Makoto's here. I have him all to myself." He laughed. "Pretty selfish, I know, but who could blame me."

 

Bit-by-bit, Rin went over Makoto's visit and all the things he though and felt when he was there. All the things he had kept hidden due to his bolster and shyness. By the time he got to their final night together, tears were streaming down his face.

 

"And then that song came on. It's in English, so I doubt you even know the words. But it goes like." Rin cleared his throat and started singing, "I'll be..." His voice got stuck in his throat. He couldn't continue. Instead he just buried his face into his chest and started humming the rest of the song.

 

He was so lost in his own pain. It took him a while before he heard it. "Rin.

 

Rin jerked his head up and looked. Makoto's eyes were still closed, but he couldn't have sworn he had just heard-

 

"Rin," He voice was hoarse and cracked, as if he was struggling to talk. "I like that song. What's it called?"

 

Rin stared and then he was hugging Makoto, tight, so tight that he didn't think he would ever let go.

 

Makoto jerked and let out a soft whimper of pain.

 

Rin immediately let go. "Sorry! Sorry. I just- you're awake."

 

"Can I have some water?"

 

"Yes! Yeah, let me." He fumbled for the call button, pushing it.

 

Suddenly nurses were rushing in and a moment later he was shoved out of the room. Rin watched it all in amazement before he hurried back to the waiting room. Gou, Haru, and Mrs. Tachibana were there. Rin stared at them.

 

"Makoto's awake," Rin said.

 

Silence filled the room, then suddenly it was like an eruption, tears, laughter, and Haru clinging onto Rin saying over and over again, "Are you sure? Rin, are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, he's awake, Haru. I promise."

 

It didn't take long before they were allowed to see Makoto. The nurse wanted it limited to two at a time, so Mrs. Tachibana and Haru went in first. It was a long time before they left Makoto's side and it was mostly, because Mrs. Tachibana needed to call her husband. Haru only grudging left, but when he did it looked like life had been breathed back into him.

 

Rin and Gou went in next, but with a warning that Makoto was still weak and healing from his broken ribs so to be careful. They went in and as soon as Gou saw Makoto sitting up in bed with a smile on his face she started crying.

 

Rin tried to calm her down, but eventually she excused herself and rushed out of the room. Rin turned to Makoto, fidgeting, before sitting down next to him.

 

"You're awake," Rin said.

 

"Yeah. It feels strange. Everyone tells me I've been unconscious for over three weeks, but it feels like it was just yesterday when everything happened. "

 

Rin swallowed. "So you don't remember?"

 

Makoto shifted on his bed. "I remember being hit by the car and the little boy, but nothing after that."

 

"Oh," Rin said, his gut twisting. It hurt to think Makoto didn't remember the whole week in Australia.

 

"But I had these dreams..." Makoto said.

 

Rin's head jerked up. "Dreams?" He tried to calm the beating of his heart. "What dreams?"

 

Makoto looked away, blushing. "I don't remember. Just...they were good dreams."

 

Rin couldn't stop grinning. Makoto remembered. Maybe he thought it was just a dream, but at least he remembered. But it wasn't enough. He wanted Makoto back. He wanted to have him, to kiss him, to hold him. And Rin knew there was only one way he could do that. It wasn't the best place or the most romantic situation, but Rin refused to live one more moment without letting Makoto know how he felt.

 

He reached out and took Makoto's hand.

 

Makoto jumped in surprise and turned to Rin.

 

Rin felt his hand tremble, but he squeezed Makoto's hand tighter, refusing to let go. "Makoto, I love you. Go out with me."

 

Makoto gaped in disbelief. "Rin. Did you just..."

 

Rin felt his entire face heat up. "I did."

 

Makoto stared and the room was awkwardly silent. Then a wide smile spread across Makoto's face and he surged forward, slamming his lips against Rin's.

 

The kiss was rough and sloppy, and everything Rin could ever hoped for.

 

Makoto pulled back with a painful groaned.

 

Rin's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" He stood up, flitting over Makoto.

 

Makoto laughed and then winced. "Yeah, I just have broken ribs."

 

Rin sighed and then slumped down in his chair. "Yeah. Be careful." He fidgeted in his seat. "So, um, is that a yes?"

 

"Rin," Makoto said with a smile. "Kiss me."

 

Makoto scrambled out of his chair and leaned forward. For a minute he could only stare at Makoto's face. The soft curl of his lips and those tender green eyes. "Close your eyes."

 

Makoto made a soft hum of acceptance and closed his eyes.

 

Rin leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft and gentle kiss. So sweet and as much as Rin wanted to deepen the kiss he wanted to take it slow.

 

He pulled away.

 

Makoto blinked his eyes opened and smiled. "Yes."

 

Rin grinned. It was a beginning, one they would start together and Rin planned to cherish every moment of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I really hope you had fun reading it. If so, please leave a comment. I would love to hear from you. Until then, thank you all for the comments and kudos, and tagging along with me on this journey.


End file.
